Whispers Of Shattered Innocence
by Amy Davenport
Summary: A friendship between Ginny and Draco ignites further hostility between their families, but will the bond they form be strong enough to overcome their opposing families?rnWarning: This story contains rape, violence, and foul language. Not suitable for chil
1. Default Chapter

Ginny Weasley lay on the cold stone floor of the castle's dungeons. Her clothes, tattered and torn, hanging off of her small body which was now covered in bruises. How long had it been since her attacker left her there? A minute? An hour? She didn't know. Her mind was blank. Why hadn't anyone heard her cries for help, or her loud and agonized screams? Her muscles were tense, she felt exhausted, and the side of her face where he had struck her stung. She still felt the pressure of his body pressing against her, the grip of his fingers wrapped tightly around her wrists as he bound her arms over her head with his forceful hands.

She suddenly began to hear faint footsteps approaching, echoing through the dungeon halls.

__

'It's him!' The thought struck Ginny, sending intense waves of fear throughout her body.

Slowly, she brought her trembling hands up to her face and began to sob uncontrollably into them.

The footsteps drew closer and closer until they came to a halt a short distance from where Ginny lay.

"Oh my god," said a male voice. Ginny began to sob harder than ever. She heard a noise that sounded like heavy objects falling to the ground, sending a loud thud through the halls, as the person rushed over to her side and covered her with a soft, warm material. Ginny gradually removed her shaking hands from her face and looked up to see-

'Malfoy?'

"Weasley, who did this to you?" he asked, in a tone Ginny had never heard before, his face expressionless. Ginny stared up at him through swollen red eyes, unable to find her voice.

"Can you speak to me?" his voice, a tad more formal. Ginny slightly opened her mouth to respond, but no sound escaped her quavering lips. Draco tore his gaze away from Ginny and quickly scanned his surroundings, then looked back down her, covered only in Draco's robes, laying on the icy floor. He was so shaken up in his own little world, lost in his thoughts when all of a sudden he had hit reality only to find that a young girl had been raped and clearly beaten in an elongated dark corridor no one ever passed through. How long would she have been lying here if he hadn't come along? He shook it out of his head and extended his hand to Ginny.

"Come on, Weasley. I'm getting you out of here." Ginny stared at his hand for a moment before reaching up and taking it. Draco carefully helped her to her feet, her legs wobbling beneath her. His robes had slid off of her in the process. He picked them up off the floor and gently wrapped them around her small shoulders. He had been almost afraid to touch her. Ginny gripped Draco's robes securely, as he led her out of the corridor with a hand placed gently upon her upper back.

They walked along in silence for a long while. Draco was constantly inspecting every turn they took, Ginny clutching the robes wrapped around her. As they reached the top of the main staircase, Ginny spoke up.

"Malfoy?" she said. Startled, Draco turned to her. Ginny stared at the floor for a moment, then continued, "You won't tell anyone, will you?" Her voice, small and frail.

Draco was a bit taken aback by the question. He shook his head slightly and said, "No. I won't." Draco paused for a moment, then said, "I know I'm not exactly the first person you'd think of coming to about something like this, but whenever you feel ready to talk… I'll be here." Draco finished. Ginny nodded.

"Th-thank you, Draco," she managed to whisper.

"I'll take you to the hospital wing. Come on," said Draco. Ginny didn't move.

"I don't want to go to the hospital wing, I want to go back to my dorm." Ginny replied, a little louder. Draco opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. _This is what she wants, who am I to argue?_

"Are you sure?" he asked. Ginny nodded. Draco heaved a sigh. "Alright. I'll walk you back."

Ginny smiled meekly and began to walk alongside Draco as they made their way up to the Gryffindor tower in silence. As they continued on in silence once more, Draco allowed his mind to properly comprehend the evenings events.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long shower of frantically scrubbing her body and still feeling completely dirty, Ginny made her way down to the Great Hall with the knowledge that her attacker was somewhere amongst all the happy faces. The thought of it made Ginny want to hide in her dormitory and cry, but she wasn't about to give him that satisfaction.

Upon entrance, Ginny put on a fake smile as she walked over to the Gryffindor house table, taking a seat next to Ron who was so intent on eating, he hadn't noticed his little sister had arrived.

"Good morning," Ginny greeted. Hermione, who was sitting opposite of Ron with her nose crammed in a book, looked up.

"Good morning, Ginny," Hermione beamed, closing her book.

"Mornin', Gin," said Ron, swallowing a mouthful of his breakfast. Ginny tucked her hair behind her ear and reached for a biscuit. Hermione's smile suddenly vanished, replaced by a startled look.

"Oh my goodness, Ginny, what happened?" she asked.

Ginny felt a sudden rush of panic. _'How could she possibly know?'_

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ginny stammered, tensely.

"Your cheek," Hermione replied slowly, "What happened?"

Ginny reached up and felt a bump forming on the left side of Ginny's face. Ginny's mind raced as the image flashed before her.

_Struggling, Ginny broke her right arm free from under his tight grasp and attempted to fight him off. She reached up to hit him, and felt her fingernails scrape against his skin. With the hand he had used to bind Ginny's arm with, he struck her with a closed fist with a mighty force, nearly knocking Ginny unconscious._

Ginny shook the image out of her mind.

"Oh! I…fell." she said.

"How?" asked Hermione.

"Umm, after my detention with Snape, I was running up the stairs when I tripped and fell. " Ginny lied.

"Looks like you fell pretty hard," said Ron, examining Ginny's cheek.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. Clumsy me," Ginny gave a slight laugh. Hermione and Ron remained serious. "So where's Harry?" Ginny asked, hoping to change the subject. Hermione shrugged and looked over at Ron.

"He was still sleeping when I left. Came back pretty late last night." he said.

"Must have been really late, then. I was in the common room until 1 in the morning finishing up my weekend's homework and he never came." A grin spread across Ron's face as he looked up at Hermione.

"Just couldn't wait to do it, could you?" Hermione gave Ron a dirty look which caused Ron's grin to grow wider. Ginny, too cracked a small smile, then felt a hand grasp her shoulder. Ginny choked on a scream and spun around only to come face to face with…


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry!" cried Ginny, placing a hand over her racing heart. _How dare he sneak up on me like that!_ "You scared me," she panted.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't mean to." he said in a sincerely apologetic voice.

"Th-that's alright, Harry," replied Ginny, lowering her hand.

Harry gave her a contrite smile before she turned back around as he took an empty seat next to Ron. They soon fell deep into conversation about Quidditch.

Ginny didn't eat much that morning. She slowly nibbled on a biscuit and took small sips of her pumpkin juice. Ron and Harry departed shortly after, mentioning something about practising a bit, leaving Hermione and Ginny to their meal.

"So Ginny," Hermione began, "Are you excited about our first trip into Hogsmeade this afternoon?"

Ginny had completely forgotten.

"Oh, uh, can't wait," said Ginny sounding a lot more bleak than she had expected. Hermione hadn't noticed. She merely smiled and babbled on and on about what she planned to do in Hogsmeade later on.

As Ginny made her way towards the Entrance Hall that afternoon, she spotted her friends Georgina, Melanie, Barbara and Nolie grouped together at the end of the queue, waiting to be signed out by Filch, the school's caretaker. Ginny walked up to them slowly, looking around for any signs of Ron, Harry or Hermione.

"Hey Gin!" greeted Georgina as she approached. Ginny gave her and the others a brief smile.

"Um, Ginny, you don't look so good. Are you ok?" asked Barbara.

"I'm fine," Ginny answered softly. She smiled again and hoped it looked genuine this time.

Barbara started to say something, but was then interrupted as Filch appeared beside them, grumbling that they say state their names. He soon passed by, crossing them off his list when somewhere behind her, Ginny overheard Filch saying, "Name?" then the reply that made her stomach turn, "Draco Malfoy." Georgina must have heard it too, for a look of disgust spread across her face and she began to usher her friends ahead muttering, "Ugh. Malfoy."

They reached the end of the long drive, and turned towards the village of Hogsmeade, chatting merrily about what they planned to do, what they planned to buy, who they planned to meet, while Ginny remained silent, transfixed on staring at her feet as she walked.

"So what about you, Gin?" asked Melanie.

"Oh, what?" asked Ginny, looking up.

"I asked 'what are you doing today?'"

"Oh, uh…Three Broomsticks…Ron, Hermione…Harry," Ginny mumbled, looking back down at her feet as she answered. Her friends continued to talk, but Ginny made no attempt as to make out anything they were saying; their voices seemed so distant.

As Ginny was walking down the main street of Hogsmeade, she heard her name being called. Her head jerked up as she scanned the crowd avidly for the source of the noise. She then spotted her brother Ron along with Harry and Hermione standing just outside of the Three Broomsticks. She said goodbye to her friends and made her way over to them, catching Draco's eye as she passed.


End file.
